1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, more specifically to a method of fabricating a cavity capacitor in a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board having an embedded cavity capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's trend toward compact, thin film and light-weighted electronic apparatuses needs compact, thin film and light-weighted printed circuit boards. The conventional art has mounted a passive element such as capacitor and resistance on a surface of a printed circuit board, which results in the decrease of the surface area of printed circuit board. This makes it difficult to mount other electronic parts or electronic elements on the surface of the printed circuit board. Accordingly, the imbedded process, which mounts electronic parts or electronic elements inside the printed circuit board, has recently been in the limelight. The imbedded process locating electronic elements such as capacitor and resistance inside the board leads to the decrease of the thickness, size and volume of printed circuit board and the length of circuit, to thereby reduce impedance and noise largely. This will be very helpful for compact, thin film, light-weighted and high-density electronic apparatuses.
Thus, the technologies on the method for more simply mounting electronic elements inside the printed circuit board and a printed circuit board having embedded electronic elements have been developed.